Dough kneading mechanisms are found in food preparation appliances as well as industrial processes for making various dough products. Most of these mixers are top loaded and the final product as a dough is removed from the top when done. However, it is difficult to automate the removal of dough from the mixer in such a setup. These apparatus are good for disparate function where separate equipment is required for each step of cooking or baking goods. Due to this disadvantage that the kneading process is not fully optimized. There are varies types of flour that require different types of water and flour proportions to make a dough but it is human judgment that determines the quantity of both at present. There is a need to automate this process. There is a need for optimized dough making apparatus for an automated use.